Carlisle and Bella fanfic admitting feelings
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: Bella went to Carlisle's house after school to admit her feelings and admiration for him and it turns out that,He also likes her and some stuff happens,if you know what i mean,that Bella never expected ,Note:Esme does not exist he is raising the Cullen's
1. Chapter 1

**Bella/Carlisle fan fiction**

**Admitting feelings**

**(This is my first fan fiction on this websites, I just really adore Bella and Carlisle, since I'm on team Carlisle but it's not just that, I really love the pairing, I tried to make it short and sweet but then I thought I'd better make it with a little more effort, I have practiced fan fictions for two months now, and I think I have mastered it so I hope you guys enjoy!)**

Bella went to see Carlisle after school as he was having a day off working at Fork's hospital and the Cullen's were hunting. Bella thought it would be the only time to get time alone with him.

Bella knocked on the door, after walking up the steps and nearly tripping, as her clumsy self, but it was also because she was really extremely nervous.

"Come in" Carlisle said in a welcoming voice as always.

"Oh hi Bella what are you doing here on such short notice"?

"Uh oh I thought I would drop by, because I need to talk with you" Bella said with a nervous pulse rushing through her, she had a thought in her mind on what he would say, but she had to think positive.

"Oh ok well Bella what do you want to talk about?, you know you can tell me anything" He said with that Oh-so warm accent, Bella had always had difficulty to not faint whenever she heard it come out of Carlisle's sweet mouth.

"Um I have to tell you something, it's something that I kind of can't get off my mind, and I really think that you should know" Bella said as she played with her bracelet on her left wrist as she always did when she had something on her mind that she needed to get off of her chest.

"Uh….there's no easy way to say this but ….Carlisle I-I I love you, and I always have but I never had the nerve to tell you"

Carlisle paused for a short second and looked at her with those gorgeous Golden brown eyes and said…"Well Bella now that you have confessed, I now also have a confession to make, I love you to, ever since I saw you that day in the hospital, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, I really thought you were the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen"

Bella looked at him and blushed" and said as she trembled "r-really"?

Carlisle said as he smiled widely "well yes, but I never thought I could get away with it because I thought you only loved my son Edward, but now I see you don't... so how and when did you find me attractive"?

Bella once again blushed ever so slightly and said "uh-um when I saw you at the hospital also that day, when you were checking my vitals and coordination, I couldn't even concentrate with you staring at me with those beautiful gold eyes, I wanted to get close to you so I went out with Edward just to get close to you, I hope you don't think that is selfish of me"?

"No not at all Bella, you could never be selfish, it wasn't your fault you just wanted to get to know me, even if you did use Edward you also did the right thing by telling me, that's what I love about you, you're Sexy, Gorgeous, and you don't care what people think about you, you are your own person" Carlisle said truthfully.

Bella blushed; her cheeks went a bright pink color as if she had just had her pants fall down in front of the whole school. But she liked it. Carlisle made her feel like her heart had just skipped a beat.

"When I'm with you Carlisle I feel safe, Secure, like nothing else matters. I could stare at your golden eyes all day and not have a care in the world" Bella exclaimed as Carlisle sat on the lounge chair in the Cullen's living room.

"Awe Bella I feel the exact same way"

"So you really think that I'm sexy"? Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I do Bella; do you think that I'm sexy"?

"Yes I do, but I also think you are Hot, adorable, cute ,kind ,Caring, a gentleman, Drop dead gorgeous and I so totally fell in love with your English accent" Bella said as she chuckled.

Carlisle also chuckled.

"Well thank you Bella, it's nice to hear that from your sweet, delicious mouth"

Suddenly Bella leapt forward at Carlisle and pushed him down on the couch a planted a generous kiss on his cold wet lips, her inside just wanted to explode, her panties were so wet for him, she was so super hormonal she couldn't help herself.

Carlisle asked "so Bella are you ready for me my sexy angel"?

"Are you sure"? Bella also asked.

"I have been ready all my life" Carlisle said as he started to get hard as he undid her bra.

Bella unbuckled Carlisle's trousers and unzipped his fly and together that both took off each others clothes. Carlisle started to get an erection as he saw Bella pink nipples, Bella was also wet he could see that she wanted him inside her to end the ache she had between her pale, smooth legs.

Carlisle slid his ice cold hand down her spine and felt each of her curves as she shivered in response, he inserted his hard cock in to Bella wet pussy and then and there they went for it, going harder and harder, as they both began to sweat

"Oh Bella Fuck yes, Fuck, Bella you're so good, ride me like a horse" Carlisle screamed at the top of his lungs.

"oh dear god ,fuck me harder Carlisle, cum inside me, we can cum as one" Bella also screamed, Then she started moaning and Groaning, then they stopped as they changed positions, Bella started to suck Carlisle hard pulsing Cock as He ejaculated in her watering mouth.

Carlisle's head rolled back. ."Oh yes Bella give me more"

Then Carlisle again changed positions once more to like Bella's wet, juicy Cum

He started at her Clit and ended at her breasts, and then they fucked and fucked a while longer until they both reached their climaxes, and Fell on the ground as they huffed and puffed

"Oh my god Bella that was the best sex I have had in 300 years"

"I wish I could say the same, you made me feel so good and sexy and hot" we should get changed because the others should be back soon

"Ok good idea I hope we can do this again sometime"? Carlisle said as Bella was already putting her clothes back on.

"You bet your sexy ass" Bella said as he giggled "we'll see you later Carlisle that was wonderful"

"Bye my sweet angel". Then just like that Bella grabbed her Backpack and drove home back to Charlie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carlisle and Bella's romantic date talk.**_

_**This fanfiction is Chapter 2 continue from Carlisle and Bella fanfiction admitting feelings; hope you all enjoy more to come soon. (No copy write infringement intended) (Remember Esme does not exist .Carlisle is raising the Cullen kids by himself.)**_

_Bella got out of her truck after pulling up in Charlie's driveway. She went inside and said hello to Charlie._

"_Bella where have you been"? Charlie said._

"_Oh I was just visiting the Cullen's at their house" Bella said, she didn't dare mention what she had gotten up to with Carlisle._

"_Bells you know you're supposed to call first if you going to be gone after dinner somewhere"_

"_Yeah I know dad, I'm sorry it'll never happen again" _

"_So uh what do you want for dinner'? Charlie said as he thought Bella was hungry._

"_Um anything will be fine" Bella said._

"_Uh ok do you want some of Clair Clearwater's famous stir fry fish?"_

"_Yeah that will be good, thanks dad"_

_As Charlie got the fish out and sat it on the table Bella set the table up._

"_Here it is, I hope you're hungry, I made some more just for you"_

"_Oh thanks dad, you know what I am hungry, it looks great as always"_

_As Bella sat at the table with Charlie and ate her fish fry, she kept to herself and kept quite to avoid conversation with Charlie because she didn't want to blurt out anything about what Carlisle and her self did today and she hoped Carlisle would be the same and not tell any of the Cullen's but she knew it wasn't in Carlisle's nature to lie to his family, they would have to find out soon enough._

_Charlie noticed Bella's unusual quietness..._

"_Bella are you ok?, you're awfully quite"_

"_Uh…yeah I'm just thinking about all the homework I have to do" She smartly lied._

"_Oh ok, you know I'm always here if you need any help"_

"_yeah dad thanks" Bella said as she collected both her plate and Charlie's and put them in the sink to wash them up to avoid any further conversation between them._

"_Uh...ok I'm going to hit the hay; I have an early shift down at the station tomorrow, goodnight Bells" Charlie said awkwardly._

"_Ok dad goodnight"_

_Bella was glad that was over but she couldn't avoid him forever. The warm water and dishwashing detergent comforted her and relaxed her, as she wondered now that Carlisle and her had sex if they are officially a couple yet, She shivered at the thought of being his wife or partner forever. Bella knew that they had a special connection different from the one that Edward shared with her._

_Bella dried the dishes and stacked them up, and turned out all of the lights and went to bed, she couldn't sleep because there were thoughts racing though her mind here there and everywhere, she couldn't sleep knowing that she just had sex with a 23 year old vampire well actually 348 year old vampire and a hot one. Bella had to be with him so she thought about going over to his house tomorrow and ditch school because it was the only time that Edward and the others were not around until Carlisle and herself decide on a time to tell them all about Bella and Carlisle's relationship, she felt so guilty that she and Carlisle have to hurt Edward like this but it is the only way, I mean it's better than lying, the truth is always better than lying to someone and hurting them ten times more, Bella positively thought._

_Bella finally dozed off and fell asleep…. As the hours flew by it was time for Bella to wake up_

_Bella's alarm went off and she woke up in a fright. It was 7 'O' clock in the morning._

_Bella had a shower got changed and went downstairs to have breakfast_

_Charlie was already gone as he said he had an early shift that morning down at the station, but he left a note that read-_

_Dear Bella, I have made fresh pancakes for you to have for breakfast._

_I put them in the oven to keep warm_

_-Charlie._

_So Bella got the pancakes out of the turned off oven and generously poured maple syrup on them and quickly scarfed them down, and suddenly she remembered her plan last night about ditching school, she thought it was a good idea because Charlie was gone early and all ,at least she didn't have to hurry._

_Bella was exited to see Carlisle she sees him her whole face lights up and her heart flutters, she loves the way Carlisle makes her feel, especially when she lost her virginity to him, she doesn't regret it for a second._

_Bella grabbed her backpack and locked the door as she went outside ,got in her truck and drove to Carlisle's house, she knew that the Cullen's would be gone by the time she got there because they like to be at school early, since they don't sleep but not to early hopefully._

_Bella pulled up in Carlisle's driveway got out of the car and knocked on his door…_

"_Oh hi Bella what are you doing here? I thought you would be at school today" Carlisle said._

"_I thought I would come and see you, you're to hard to stay away from (she giggled) I hope you don't mind that I ditched school, it just had to see you"_

"_No I don't mind at all, I actually wanted to see you today because I wanted to talk to you again, but you can't ditch everyday your education is very important." Carlisle exclaimed_

"_Yeah I know" Bella said_

"_Come inside, please said Carlisle,_

_Bella walked through the door, as Carlisle closed it behind her._

"_Oh you are such a gentleman" Bella said as she smiled at him._

"_Thankyou Bella" Can I get you anything? Carlisle said even though he didn't have much to eat in the house as Vampires don't eat but he was assuming Bella wanted a glass of tap water._

"_Uh no thanks" Bella said with a polite smile on her face._

"_I love you're smile Bella, it's so beautiful" Carlisle said to Bella._

"_Thankyou Carlisle I love yours to"_

"_Yeah I noticed, I also love the way your face lights up with joy when you see me" He said to Bella as she blushed._

"_Well that's because your so charming Carlisle… so uh what did you want to talk about? As you said"_

"_Well I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me."_

"_Are you kidding of corse I would love to go on a romantic date with a sexy man like yourself" Bella said as she gave him a seductive look_

"_So when and were do you want this date to take place?" Bella said_

"_This Friday night, is that ok?" Carlisle said_

"_uh yeah I'll just tell Charlie that I'm going for a sleepover at Jessica's house, even know I don't like sleepovers, I hope he doesn't get suspicious" Bella said_

"_I'm sure he won't" Carlisle said with that Oh so cute smile that Bella adored._

"_Uh can I talk about something to? It's kind of been on my mind for a while"_

"_Sure Bella go right ahead as I said you can tell me anything" Carlisle said in an assuring voice._

"_Ok…Um about the other night. You know when we had sex, are we in an official relationship now? Not that I don't want to be, I Rally want to be with you" Bella asked._

"_oh Bella of corse we are, I have waited for someone as beautiful as you all my immortal life"…I Love you Bella swan, I didn't want to speak so soon because I didn't know if you felt the same way even if we had sex._

"_Aww no I feel the same way, I love you too Carlisle…always and forever"._

_Bella kissed Carlisle's cold wet, sweet lips as she wrapped her legs around Carlisle's waist who was standing up and hugged him in a tight embrace, "I'm so glad we are together now Bella my sweet angel" (as he liked to call her) Carlisle said._

"_I am too"…uh just one more thing how are we going to tell you family and Charlie about us? Because we can't keep lying to them"Bella asked._

"_No you are right we can't lie to them, but you can tell Charlie when you ready and feel comfortable to tell, and I'll tell Edward and the others" Carlisle explained to Bella._

"_I feel so guilty and bad hurting Edward like this" Bella said._

"_Bella you don't have to feel guilty he'll forgive us when he is ready, but I don't blame him, it's a lot to handle…His foster father dating his love that he has never had before, but it is destiny that we found each other, he will be able to feel happy for, he is strong, it is hid nature" Carlisle said_

"_yeah you are right, we are meant to be, and he is strong, I don't blame him if he isn't happy for us, but he'll be alright I guess over time, I can't feel guilty forever ,especially now that I have you in my life, nothing will ever change" Bella said to Carlisle._

"_aww Bella come here" Carlisle said as Bella gave him a hug and kissed his once again sweet sensual lips, Bella could feel the desire and lust in his lips._

_Carlisle began to wander his hand down Bella's Curves, As Bella sat on his lap and He ran his fingers through her chest nut hair_

"_I love you so, so much darling"Carlisle whispered in her ear._

"_I love you to, words can't describe how you make me feel" Bella also said in a sweet tone._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella and Carlisle fan fiction- a special night._

_**This is Chapter 3 # of my Bella and Carlisle fan fictions-Hope you all enjoy**____** xx CTF( note: remember this takes place after Eclipse).**_

_As it was coming to Friday night Bella was excited to have dinner with Carlisle at his house, so after school Bella drove to Charlie's and got ready._

"_Hi dad, I'm going to get ready to go to Jessica's for a sleepover in an hour" Bella lied._

"_Oh ok Bella, even thought you hate sleepovers its good that you're spending time with your friends" Charlie admitted._

"_Ok dad" Bella smiled._

_Bella ran upstairs to find something sexy to wear for Carlisle but she decide to wear something sensible over the top to hide it from Charlie and then change in the car, Bella did her hair all nice with a curling iron that she only ever used once to go to the Monte Carlo prom back when Edward and her started dating._

_She did her hair, she didn't wear any make-up as she never does and she had found a sexy red dress that she had bought two weeks ago that she put in her cupboard and must of forgot about it, because she didn't want to risk Charlie seeing it._

_Then she put jeans on and tucked the dress into them and put a beige jacket over the top and put on her joggers, she had to sneak her hight heels that she had also bought with the dress in her truck some how. The heels were black sexy shiney and had a little pink bow on the ankle on them, Bella picked them out because they were affordable and cute and plus Carlisle would adore them._

"_Ok dad I'm leaving now" Bella said to Charlie as she walked down the stairs. I'll be back tomorrow around nine"_

"_Ok Bells have fun, you know sleeping over and stayin up late" Charlie said._

_Bella gave him a weird look as if he had said something wrong._

"_What"? Charlie asked. Isn't that what you teens do these days"?_

"_Yeah ok dads see ya" Bella smiled as she ran out the door and hopped in her truck. Bella took her clothes off that were hiding her dress from Charlie fixed her hair slightly and took off her shoes and put her hells on._

_She started the truck up, took a deep breath and said to her "right here we go"._

_Bella pulled up at Carlisle's house got out of the truck feeling unsteady as she did because of the heels but she recently practiced walking in them for a week now so she hoped she didn't embarrass herself and fall. _

_She knocked on the door…_

"_Oh hey Bella…. You-you look wonderful" Carlisle surprisingly got a bit chocked up and to what Bella witnessed a bit sexually aroused._

"_Thanks I-uh bought this dress and the heels with some left over money-do you like them?" Bella asked_

"_Yes I do…you look very sexy" Carlisle admitted as Bella blushed slightly._

"_Come in-but close your eyes I have a surprise for you" Carlisle said_

_Bella didn't like surprised that much. But his one actually sounded good for once."Uh were are Edward and the others"? Bella asked._

"_They are all out doing there own thing, I told them that a few people were coming over from the hospital" Carlisle explained._

"_Oh ok"Bella said._

_Carlisle carefully held Bella's hand and guided her through to the dining room were he had dinner plates set up with pasta and salad, Candles and a pretty wine glass with water in it and there were also red rose petals spreded neatly all over the table._

_Carlisle told Bella to uncover her eyes._

"_Oh my god Carlisle this is amazing…how did you do all this?"_

"_Oh it was very easy, do you like it'? Carlisle said_

"_Of corse I do I love it" Bella exclaimed._

_Bella wondered if she would have to eat all this wonderful food by herself knowing that Carlisle does not eat._

"_I made all the food myself. I had to go and buy all the ingredients because we don't eat so we don't have any food in the house" Carlisle said to Bella._

_Carlisle pulled a chair out for Bella and she sat down and started to pick out food and lay it on her plate. As she ate she felt a bit uncomfortable eating in front of Carlisle, he watched her as she put the food in her mouth which he kind of fancied, he thought it was sexy._

"_Oh sorry Bella, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" He said as he could sense that that was the way she felt, but in a good way._

"_Oh no it's ok, I'm just not used to this"_

"_Well if it helps…I think you look very sexy when you eat" Carlisle told Bella as she blushed but she was flattered._

"_Oh thanks. That's really flattering" Bella said._

"_So how do you like the food"? Carlisle asked_

"_It's great…you did a great job" Bella said_

"_Thankyou Bella"_

_As an hour passed and Bella stopped eating…_

_Carlisle took a deep breath._

"_Now Bella there's something I wanted to ask you" Carlisle said._

"_Ok sure you can ask me anything Carlisle" Bella said _

_Carlisle got out of his chair got on one knee and pulled out a ring..._

_Bella already knew what he was going to ask her and she gasped._

"_Bella will you marry me and be my sweet angel forever"? Carlisle asked._

_Bella had tears in her eyes and she got all chocked up._

"_y-yes Carlisle I will, I will" Bella said _

"_I want to be with you forever too"_

"_Are you sure you want to do this"? Carlisle asked because I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do"_

"_No I want to marry you Carlisle" Bella said._

_Carlisle slipped the ring on Bella's left hand on her engagement finger, the ring was petite, it hade an amethyst jewel in the middle on two silver jewels, Bella thought it was so pretty and sparkly._

_Bella jumped into Carlisle's arms and gave him the biggest hug and kiss she could." Oh Carlisle I love you so much"_

"_I know you do Bella, and I love you too, I long for you" Carlisle said_

"_Uh-now I have something to tell you "Bella said as she wiped the tears from her brown eyes…"well ask you, know that were engaged, is it ok if I tell Charlie about us because, I have to sometime"? Bella asked_

"_Yes of corse you can Bella, I said you could whenever you are ready" Carlisle said._

_Carlisle planted a soft wet passionate kiss on Bella's lips" I can't wait to start a life with you, I will tell Edward, Alice and the others tomorrow when you go home, let's just hope Edward doesn't take it to hard" Carlisle said._

"_As you said, he'll be ok"Bella reassured Carlisle._

_Bella leant in and also kissed Carlisle, she pushed him down on the floor playfully. She rested her hands on the sides of his cheeks and kissed him hard. Carlisle's hand's touched Bella's breasts as he could not control himself._

"_Oh hold on there Doctor, you should finish examining me first" Bella said in a seductive tone._

"_Oh ok nurse Bella" Carlisle said._

"_Oh so are we role-playing now"? Bella asked Carlisle._

"_Why-yes we are"_

_Carlisle's hands moved down and grabbed Bella's ass and she shrieked in response._

_Bella unzipped her dress took off her heels and bra..._

"_Well nurse I see we are heading off to the right start" Carlisle said._

"_Sshh don't talk just kiss me" Bella told Carlisle .Carlisle took off his shirt and his pants also, and they both touched each others naked bodies Carlisle inserted his hard penis into Bella's pussy and they began to have sex for the third time, but now it's different they are engaged._

"_oh Carlisle" Bella said as he hit her sweet spot,"harder, harder"_

_Bella's nipples pressed hard on Carlisle's chest and he cummed in her vagina. Bella felt it, it was cold and she liked it as she did the other times they have had sex._

"_Sorry Bella, my lust for you is uncontrollable" Carlisle pleaded._

"_No it's ok, I want you to do naughty things to me, here I'll help you out" Bella said._

_Bella grabbed Carlisle's cock and started rubbing it and giving him a hand job._

"_oh-my" oh that's so good" Carlisle said as he cummed everywhere._

_Bella and Carlisle laid flat on the floor after having romantic sex and Carlisle looked towards Bella looked at her face and saw all the sweat on it._

"_So was that fun Mrs Carlisle Cullen"? Carlisle asked._

"_Yes it was Mr Doctor Cullen where and how did you learn to be so great at sex"? Bella said_

"_Well I'm over 300 years old aren't I? Carlisle jokingly laughed._

_They laid there on the floor as Bella fell asleep in Carlisle arms._

_**(The next chapter is when Bella tells Charlie about herself and Carlisle, and Carlisle tells the Cullen Children.) Hope you all enjoy and I hope you look forward to chapter 4# coming soon.:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle/Bella fanfic: telling the secret Chapter 4#**

As Bella woke up in Carlisle's arms, she realized he had been watching her all night because he doesn't sleep of course.

"Good morning Carlisle "Bella said

"Good morning pumpkin how was your sleep?" Carlisle asked.

"It was fantastic"

"I was watching you sleep all night, you look so darn cute and sexy when you sleep, and I'm not joking" Carlisle exclaimed

"No I believe you "Bella said to Carlisle as she laughed.

"Uh I'd better get dressed I have to be home soon hun"Bella said

"Ok sweetheart, I'll make you breakfast "Carlisle said as Bella was putting on her clothes.

"Oh no you don't have to"

"No I will it would be an honor "Carlisle told Bella

"Ok what's on the menu doc?"

"Uh I can make omelets "?

"Yeah sure that sounds nice "Bella said

"I went to the store and picked up the ingredients, I'm not used to cooking since I don't eat but it feels good to do this for somebody special "Carlisle said

"Aww I'm glad I make you feel that way again "Bella told Carlisle.

Carlisle cooked omelets for Bella and he sat at the table in the kitchen with her as she ate. It was 20 minutes to nine and Bella had to be back at Charlie's soon.

"Oh my gosh these are so good Carlisle"

"Thank you Bella I picked up my cooking skills from my mother, before she died she gave me all her recipes but I've never been able to cook them because I can't eat" Carlisle said.

"Aww honey"Bella said as she went up to him and gave him the biggest hug that she could give.

"I'm sorry" Bella said to Carlisle.

"Don't be, it's not your fault "Carlisle assured Bella.

"I'd better get going, but before I go I-uh –I

"Bella what is it"? Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to know if it would be ok if I told Charlie today. I can't lie to him any longer it's getting to me "Bella said

"Well sure you can Bella I told you that you could whenever you are ready "Carlisle said.

"Ok, well thanks for breakfast and last night, I'm going to go home and tell Charlie I hope he is ok with it, He likes you so I think you should be safe" Bella said and laughed.

"Ok Bella "Carlisle said as he kissed her soft, venerable wet lips

"Bye Bella I'll see you later"? Carlisle said to Bella.

"Bye sexy" Bella giggled.

Bella jumped in her truck and drove back home to Charlie's and as she was driving she thought in her mind how to explain to Charlie that she is not only going out with Carlisle but engaged to him, She cringed just thinking about it but she had to tell.

As Bella pulled up at Charlie's house she found the nerve to tell him went inside and said hello.

"Hey dad I'm home"Bella yelled.

Charlie came out from the lounge room as he had been watching football on the TV set as always.

"Oh hey Bells what are you doing home so early"? Charlie said

"Um I just thought I would" Bella said.

"Ok, well I'm watchin the game on TV, I can make you something to eat if you're hungry"? Charlie asked Bella.

"No I'm fine I had something to eat at C-Jessica's house "Bella said as she nearly said Carlisle's house but it didn't matter if she said that because she was going to tell him anyway.

"Ok" Charlie said

"Dad you'd better come and sit down I have something that I need to tell you" Bella told Charlie.

"Oh boy "Charlie said.

Charlie and Bella sat down on the couch as Bella prepared to tell Charlie.

"Uh so-what do you need to tell me Bells"? Charlie asked Bella.

"Well uh…

"Bella you can tell me anything-anytime you know that". Charlie said

"Well dad it's not something that I can just say without you being…well I don't know how you would react" Bella said

"It's a bad thing right"? Charlie said confused

"It's not bad exactly, it's good for me great actually" Bella blushed as she said it.

"Oh I see, it's a boy isn't it"? Charlie assumed.

"Well not exactly, and no it's not a girl! It's someone you know actually"Bella exclaimed.

"Really" Charlie said

"Ok I'm going to stop stalling, I'm-I'm going out with , his name is Carlisle actually, were engaged now" Bella said as she took a breath and sat back to see a weird, confused expression on Charlie's face.

Charlie gasped, and he looked really shocked.

"You don't like the idea of me in a relationship with an older man do you"? Bella said to a very shocked Charlie.

"No I'm…I'm happy for you Bells, it's just a lot to take in…And you're ...You're engaged? Charlie said.

"Yes I am, Dad I know this is a lot to take in but I know you like Carlisle, and yes that is his name so you don't have to call him anymore unless you feel uncomfortable anyway, you aren't mad at me"?Bella asked

"Of course not Bella, I'm happy for you really, I just have to get used to the idea that your engaged to An older man, and a doctor "He said as he laughed then he had a tear running down his cheek.

"Aww Dad you're not crying are you"? Bella said.

"No I-uh have something in my eye" Charlie said then laughed."It was a joke Bells, I'm just really happy for you that you found someone that you love so how could I be mad at that "He gave Bella the hugest hug ever.

"Aww Dad, I'm so happy that you understand"

"I love you Bella" Charlie said

"I love you too Dad" Bella said back.

"So uh is the family helping you and…Carlisle plan the wedding"? Charlie asked.

"Uh just Alice, And well Carlisle is also he is helping with the design of the wedding..It's going to be out in the Cullen's backyard" Bella said.

"Oh that's great, where's your engagement ring"? Charlie asked.

Bella pulled out her ring finger and showed Charlie her engagement ring.

"Oh Bells, It's beautiful" Charlie said with the biggest smile on his face.

:I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Carlisle" Bella said, She also thought about Carlisle Changing her into a vampire but he can't do that to her, and she could never get the nerve to tell Bella that Carlisle is a vampire, Carlisle wouldn't want that anyway.

"I can't wait either Bells, I would give the world to see you happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle and Bella fanfic chapter 5#: Another wonderful sexy night with my fiancé.**

(Continuing from chapter 4 Bella is at Charlie's house after she had been to Carlisle's and she has told Charlie about herself and Carlisle's relationship.)

As the day went on Bella sat on the couch doing homework with Charlie who was chugging a beer as usual and had a chat to him about Carlisle and how she felt when she first met him at the hospital that day.

"Uh so what subject are you doing for homework"? Charlie asked Bella.

"Oh uh I'm doing math, I hate math probably because I'm not really that into it" Bella told Charlie with a bored look on her face"

"Uh ok uh…I'll tell you what tonight and after you have done your homework…you can go and spend the night with DR.C…..I mean Carlisle sorry I'm used to calling him anyway I figured you have been doing so well at school and working hard that you might need a break with your uh new fiancé" Charlie told a very surprised Bella.

"Oh wow thanks dad that's very thoughtful of you…but what about school?" Bella asked.

"You can have a day off and spend it with Carlisle if you'd like"? Charlie said.

"o-ok thank you dad" Bella said as she thought to herself 'if this is the new Charlie I like it 'she thought he was a bit skeptical at first but he's just being nice.

"So what made you be all nice of a sudden? "Bella asked Charlie

"Well I as I said you have been working hard in school, and besides it's my way of showing I approve of Carlisle. I think that he is a Caring father and a doctor" Charlie said.

"Yeah he is" Bella said as she blushed a little bit.

"Oh and uh…tell him when you see him tonight that he better take care of you or I'll have my gun waiting "Charlie said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ok dad" Bella laughed.

"But he would never do anything to hurt me dad you should know that" Bella said.

"Ok Bella, uh… so your uh being you know …careful with him aren't you" Charlie nervously asked because he had to.

"Uh yeah dad we are but you don't have to worry about that it's uh it's covered "Bella said as she thought 'I don't have to be careful and use condoms because Carlisle can't produce babies…well sperm' but she knew she could never tell Charlie that he can't have babies because he is a vampire.

"Uh…ok well I'm glad" Charlie said as he scratched his neck awkwardly and decided to change the subject while he's at it.

"Uh do you want me to cook you dinner before you go tonight?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Uh no it's ok once I ring him and tell him that I'm coming over he will have something prepared by then" Bella said, as she thought Ito herself I hope he has something for me…he will even know he doesn't eat he always has something there for me to eat ah he's so polite then Bella started to wonder of into dream land thinking of how polite he is and other wild thought's that she couldn't control ever since she started dating Carlisle. Bella snapped out of it just as Charlie started to talk.

"Oh ok that's good then, I'm glad that he's feeding you" Charlie said as he and Bella laughed.

Bella finished of her boring Math homework that had to be done by that day and hoped of the couch to tell Charlie that she's going to ring Carlisle now.

"I'm going to go and ring Carlisle now and tell him that you are letting me stay over for the night…I finished my homework.

"Ok that's good then"

Bella got up and gave Charlie a huge hug of appreciation as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much dad I appreciate this" Bella said revering to him letting her go to Carlisle's house for the night.

"That's ok Bells anytime "Charlie said as Bella un-wrapped her tight-gripped arms off of Charlie.

"After I ring him I'm gunna go and have a shower and get changed "Bella told Charlie.

"Ok Bells…just don't wear anything too inappropriate" Charlie said.

"OK dad" Bella said as she ran up the stairs with enthusiasm, Bella already wore something highly R rated but she didn't dare to tell Charlie just like she wasn't going the tell him that her and Carlisle already had sex, she'll tell him later, she wants him to think she and Carlisle are being responsible and taking things slow but she just couldn't do that, not with sexy Carlisle no way she thought to herself.

Bella went upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her towel and also a special occasion push up bra to make her boobs big and sexy for Carlisle, Alice had bought it for her when she used to date Edward and speaking of Edward and the rest that got her thinking that Carlisle will have to tell them about his relationship with Bella soon ,Bella thought that she might help him out and tell him with her. She had a gut feeling that some of them might get hurt or run away and move houses or something.

And then she also thought to herself 'oh crap when I ring Carlisle he'll have to get the Cullen's out of the house somehow' but he'll sort that out she hoped.

After Bella got out of the steamy hot shower she took a whiff of her body to make sure that she used enough vanilla body wash Charlie got her so that she smells good for Carlisle and then she realized she had bought a bottle of $ 120 sweet sexy Victoria's secret perfume that had the fragrance of exotic floral tone with a woody musk scent, she knew that Carlisle would get a turn on over it, she giggled at the thought of it.

She dug her perfume bottle out of the bottom of her handbag that she rarely uses and generously sprayed it all over her body after getting dressed into a sexy pair of underwear and her push up bra and decided what to wear, She had to wear something appropriate because number 1 Charlie said so and 2 she knew that she would take her clothes off anyway as soon as she got there and she would expose her sexy push up bra and panties, so clothes didn't really matter at that point.

Bella found a pair of Jeans in her wardrobe and also picked out a white long sleeved top that she once wore on the day that she first talked to Edward at school. She liked it because it made her boobs look big and that was a plus.

So after getting dressed she dialed Carlisle's number….

"Hey Bella, what are you doing honey" Carlisle answered

"Uh I thought I'd ring you because I wanted to tell you that I told Charlie about us "Bella said

"Oh really, how did it go?"

"surprisingly well ,he is very fond of you and he is happy for me ,He really seemed to understand funny and I thought he was going to freak out on me but he didn't, I love the new Charlie "Bella said.

"Oh that's great Bella I'm glad that your father knows about us and that he is fond of me "Carlisle said as he smiled on the other end.

"Oh and speaking of Charlie guess what?"

"What my dear" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie thought I needed a day off since I've been working hard at school and all he said that I can come over to your house to spend the night and a bit of tomorrow to celebrate that I'm engaged, if that's ok with you me coming over"?Bella exclaimed

"Yeah that would be great, I can get enough of you, I miss you not being here at night" Carlisle said sweetly

"Aww Carlisle you sound so adorable and I miss you too, every hour of every day that I'm not with you "Bella said, "Also what about the rest of the Cullen's, I mean you can't keep on kicking them out of the house Bella laughed.

" I know but they like going hunting a lot they're used to it,so I'll probably tell them that I'm working a late shift at the hospital and tell them that they can go hunting if they'd like.

"Ok that's good, so I'll see you in a bit my sexy doc" Bella said seductively.

"Ok my sweetie can't wait" Carlisle said.

Bella hung up the phone and raced down stairs to tell Charlie that she's leaving for Carlisle's.

When Bella went down stairs she looked at the clock on the wall on the way past, it was about ten minutes past six 'o clock.

"Hey dad does this look ok" Bella asked Charlie for assertification not that she needed it the outfit was perfectly appropriate.

"Yeah it looks fine Bells, uh are you leaving now"? Charlie politely asked.

"Uh yeah, it's about ten past six, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure go ahead, have fun but not too much fun"Charlie said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok bye dad, have a good night, stay safe" Bella said as she went out the door.

"Always am "Charlie said to himself as Bella was out the door faster than a lion running after its prey.

Bella got in her orange truck that was only half visible in the night parked outside the house, and she drove to see Carlisle, she was very excited to see him and spend the night at his house.

She got to Carlisle's house once again safe and sound and went up to his door and knocked…

"OH hey Bella I'm, glad you could come "Carlisle said as he greeted her on the front porch

"I'm glad to be here" Bella replied.

"Well come in my sexy sweetheart" Carlisle said to Bella.

Bella stepped inside

Once inside and once Carlisle told Bella that the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting again they sat on the couch.

"I'm so happy that your father has agreed to our relationship" Carlisle said.  
>"Yeah me too, I was very…very surprised when he said that he wasn't angry that I have a fiancé who's…a bit...Uh older "Bella said as she laughed.<p>

Then Bella pounced on Carlisle and sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck and started making out with him.

"Guess what? I've got something to show you that might turn you on"

"Oh really and what would that be? Soon to be Mrs. Cullen "Carlisle said in an also seductive tone that Bella very much liked.

Bella lifted up her long-sleeved white shirt and exposed her red lacy push up bra Alice had bought her, but she wasn't going to mention that Alice bought it, it might be a turn off for him.

"Oh wow Bella, I never knew your tits could look so good" Carlisle said as his mouth practically watered.

Bella and Carlisle again started making out as Carlisle rubbed Bella smooth delicate tits.

"Follow me I want to show you something" Carlisle said.

Bella followed Carlisle into his room that she'd never been in before because they'd always fuck on the couch or somewhere else in the house especially on the floor. The room was so romantic the lights were dimmed to a golden glow, the walls were a cream white colour, and there was a bed? That had a dark blue quilt over top of it had the sheets were already pulled back so that she realized he had the most gorgeous looking satin gold sheets, Bella wondered if they would have sex in that Bed .It was a huge! Queen bed that looked so comfy..Too bad Carlisle doesn't sleep she thought.

"OH-my-gosh Carlisle you're room is so amazing and romantic, I've never seen you're room before" Bella said in amazement.

"Well I wanted to show you on a special night..I was going to show you when you came over here, when I proposed to you…but. Carlisle said as Bella started to say something.

"Oh it's ok..Uh there's a bed?"Bella asked.

"Uh yes I figured you might need somewhere to sleep while you stay and we can do other things in it too" Carlisle said.

"Oh that sounds good "Bella said.

Carlisle picked Bella up and playfully threw her on onto and into his sexy, romantic bed

"Oh I like the way this is going" Bella said in the sexiest tone of voice she could think of.

Bella places a seductive kiss on Carlisle's ice cold wet adorable lips, They both took their clothes off and threw them beside the bed, they started grinding up against each other and fooling around .Carlisle slides his hard erected wet cock into Bella's wet pre-cum pussy, they start going for it.

Carlisle's ice cold skin and stomach slaps and thrashes against Bella's thighs and her stomach aswell, Carlisle thrusts his wet hard cum filled cock in and out of Bella, Bella starts Cumming…

"Ohhhh goooddd oh,oh,oh that's good keep going"Bella said.

"Is that good babe"?Carlisle asked as he was fucking her ever so hardly that he was afraid that he was going to hurt her insides.

"Y-yesss ohhh myyy gosh,oh,oh harder Carlisle harder ,thrust me harder than ever" Bella said as she huffed it out.

As Bella cummed….a lot! Carlisle groaned in a manly manner…"Ohhh mmmm yess Bella yes" Carlisle groaned loudly and animalistic

Bella moaned and groaned louder and louder and more wildly than ever before as Carlisle hard wet pulsing cock slide in and out of her..It was very slippery. "Ohhhh Carlisle its coming" Bella screamed. They were both lucky that the Cullen's weren't home to hear all of this sexual foreplay.

As Bella and Carlisle finally reached their orgasms, Carlisle pulled his cock out of Bella's slippery pussy only to find of huge! Puddle of cum on the golden satin bed sheets.

"Looks like we have to wash these sheets "Bella said as she cheekily laughed.

"And well looks like we had a bit too much fun " Carlisle said.

"Yeah we sure did, that was the best sex ever!"Bella said.


End file.
